Fiesta de disfraces
by Annimo2009
Summary: Las fiestas no eran lo suyo, todos lo sabían. Al parecer todos lo habían olvidado deliberadamente y ahora estaba ahí, frente al espejo, con ese ajustado disfraz.


Hello!

Es Halloween y quería escribir algo para hoy. Creo que ya les había dicho antes que no soy buena con el terror ni los misterios, así que no tiene nada de eso... esto es lo que salió.

(La imagen no es mía, la encontré en google)

Espero les guste.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Fiesta de disfraces**

 **OneShot**

* * *

―Chicos… ―Murmuró avergonzado, mirándose al espejo. ―No pueden obligarme a hacer esto. ―Los miró con desesperación.

Natasha, con su cabello atado en dos tiernas trenzas, negó con la cabeza. Una enorme sonrisa de burla surcando su rostro. Sam se reía de él sin intentar disimular.

―Por favor. ―Rogó.

Se miró una vez más al espejo y suspiró. Esa ropa era demasiado ajustada y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se sentía tan expuesto y tan avergonzado de tener que mostrarse así en público. El traje azul que Natasha le había entregado jamás hubiera sido una de sus elecciones, pero no tenía de otra. Tendría que usarlo. Suspiró derrotado y miró a sus amigos.

La pelirroja usaba una blusa con diseño a cuadros de color rosado y blanco, unos pantalones que llegaban a la mitad de sus pantorrillas y unas zapatillas blancas; parecía una persona completamente diferente. " _Soy una niñera universitaria_ ", había dicho. Sam vestía un traje antiguo, típico del 1800, con botas a la rodilla, elegante chaleco y un largo abrigo negro. Se veía como todo un hacendado; según él, era el mejor amigo de Abraham Lincoln, aunque Steve no estaba seguro de haber entendido a qué se refería con eso.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y volteó para enfrentar a sus amigos.

―Entonces, ¿quién se supone que soy?

En respuesta solo recibió un libro de comics con un equipo un poco más extraño que los Vengadores en la portada, " _Los 4 Fantásticos"_ decía en la parte de abajo.

El club estaba lleno de gente con disfraces de lo más extraños, bailaban y bebían todo tipo de bebidas exóticas a su alrededor. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que entró al lugar y ya estaba seguro de que quería irse. Las mujeres lo miraban de arriba debajo de una forma que no quiso comprender y estaba seguro de que algunos hombres lo miraban así también; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando la mano de una descarada mujer acarició su torso y bajó en dirección a su entrepierna. La mano se detuvo justo a tiempo.

―No toques lo que no es tuyo, querida. ―Escuchó que Natasha le decía a la mujer, que se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Siempre se sorprendía de la capacidad de Natasha para causar miedo, incluso vestida como una _tierna niñera universitaria_. Debía ser algo en su mirada y el tono de su voz, estaba seguro de ello.

La mano de la pelirroja envolvió la suya y lo arrastró a la barra.

―Pide algo, voy a buscar a los otros. ―Besó su mejilla y desapareció entre la gente dejándolo solo; Sam los había dejado a mitad del camino para ir a bailar.

Se había encontrado con Clint y Scott al llegar, debía admitir que tenían buenos disfraces; un cazador de brujas cubierto en cuero cargando una extraña escopeta y…

― ¿Quién se supone que eres?

―Romeo. Hope no ha llegado. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―Claro. Romeo y Julieta. ―Dijo divertido y luego siguió su camino.

Bailó un poco con alguna que otra chica y cuando se cansó fue por un trago a la barra. Pidió un whisky y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Sonrió al ver a alguien conocido y se acercó.

Lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió aún más. Se paró frente a él y alzó una ceja.

―Déjame adivinar, ¿Natasha?

―Natasha. ―Confirmó con un suspiro de cansancio.

Steve bebió de su cerveza y desvió la mirada cuando el moreno se acercó.

―Se supone que eres Johnny Storm. ―Dijo para sí mismo, sin alejarse del rostro del rubio. ―Mmm… es extraño, pero te pareces al actor que lo interpretó en las películas. ―Steve lo miró extrañado y sin comprender.

― ¿De qué se supone que es tu disfraz?

―Sherlock Holmes. Detective consultor, el único en el mundo. ―Se presentó con una reverencia y fingiendo acento británico.

Steve rió y asintió.

―Vamos. ―Terminó rápidamente su trago y tomó al rubio de la mano sin pensarlo. ―Te enseñaré como divertirte. ―Tiró de él hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

Steve apenas y se movía en la pista. Se sentía incómodo y avergonzado, la gente a su alrededor se movía sin decoro y algunos estaban demasiado cerca unos de otros. Veía como el moreno se movía y algunas chicas le coqueteaban al pasar y dar un par de vueltas a su alrededor; extrañamente nunca se alejó de él para irse con alguien más y eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

―Tienes que moverte un poco más, Steve. No estás bailando. ―Estiró sus brazos hacia él y le tomó ambas manos instándolo a moverlas como el resto de la gente.

Se sentía algo tonto al hacer eso, pero la gente se movía a su alrededor sin importar si lo hacían bien o no. Poco a poco esa idea fue dándole algo de confianza hasta que ya no necesitó de la ayuda de Tony para bailar y comenzó a moverse por sí solo.

Tony lo miraba con una sonrisa. El anciano se movía bien y la gente a su alrededor lo miraba, sobre todo las chicas. Siguió bailando y lo perdió de vista por un momento. Cuando volvió a encontrarlo tenía a una mujer disfrazada de diablilla, con cuernos y todo, pegada a su costado. La mujer lo abrazaba y lo tocaba por todas partes, y el pobre capitán se veía tan incómodo que decidió ayudarle. Se acercó y tomó la mano de Steve, tiró de él, quitándoselo a la mujer que lo miraba con enojo.

―Aleja tus manos del chico, está conmigo. ―Dijo mientras acercaba a Steve a su cuerpo tomándolo por la cintura.

Furiosa, la mujer dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

―Gracias. ―Susurró.

Se quedaron así un momento hasta que Steve susurró un "ya puedes soltarme" y Tony se dio cuenta de que lo había mantenido agarrado por mucho tiempo y, también, que lo tenía demasiado cerca.

―Lo siento. ―Se disculpó al soltarlo.

Steve sonrió y caminó hacia la barra una vez más. No pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro por mucho rato, le había gustado escuchar a Tony decirle a la mujer que estaba con él. Pidió una cerveza y al poco rato tuvo al moreno sentado a su lado una vez más.

―Necesitas protección. Ya sabes… las mujeres de este tiempo no son como las de los años cuarenta.

Una vez más, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

La fiesta seguía a su alrededor, la música estridente y las personas disfrazadas bailando y divirtiéndose. Lo único que ellos podían hacer era hablar y mirarse cuando el otro no veía.

A lo lejos, bailando en la pista, un pequeño grupo los observaba.

―Y yo que pensé que esta vez ganaría la apuesta. ―Mencionó el arquero.

La pelirroja sonrió.

―Sabes que siempre tengo razón, ya deberías saberlo.

Sam los miró a ambos y negó con la cabeza mientras veía a los héroes levantarse y alejarse de la barra para salir de lugar. A veces la pelirroja le daba miedo. Siempre tenía razón. Siempre sabía. Siempre.

* * *

 **Martes 31 de Octubre, 2017.**


End file.
